


Valentine by MirielElfling

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-14
Updated: 2004-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet for Valentine's Day. A bouquet of carnations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine by MirielElfling

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

A knock startles Billy from the couch, shockingly loud in the silence of the house. He slides off the couch and goes to the door. Opens it, and finds Dom standing there. At least, he thinks it's Dom. "Dom...?" Billy peers around the bouquet of pink carnations suddenly dancing in his face.

Dom's there, shoving the flowers at Billy with a little half-smile on his face. "Come in, Dommie," Billy offers. The carnations are sweet-smelling so close, perfuming the air. He turns and heads toward the kitchen with his armful of flowers, knowing Dom will follow. Billy's not quite sure what prompted this, but knowing Dom, there's either a very good reason or no reason at all.

So Billy attempts to fill a vase with water without dropping the bouquet, and finally manages to arrange the flowers to his satisfaction. They're soft-colored and cheerful, with springs of greenery and little white flowers, and as Billy brings the vase to the coffee table in the living room he thinks the flowers lighten up the place considerably.

Dom follows him quietly, not saying anything until the flowers are settled and Billy turns to look at him. Grey eyes, that self-conscious half-smile, tongue running along his lip like he does when he's nervous. Dom's nervous? Billy steps closer to Dom, puts his hands on Dom's shoulders so he can't turn away. "What're the flowers for, Dom?" he asks softly. Dom isn't usually this quiet. Or this nervous around Billy.

"Um," Dom says, and his eyes flicker up to meet Billy's. "Happy Valentine's Day." Dom touches Billy's cheek, then leans forward and brushes his lips against Billy's. Softly, a light little kiss that makes Billy tingle unexpectedly. Blink in surprise, wonder what just happened. And Dom draws back swiftly, stepping out of Billy's arms, uncertainty clear in his eyes.

Billy can feel the echo of Dom's mouth on his, of Dom's hand on his cheek. Dom's looking so hopeful and unsure and afraid at the same time, and ready to flee into shadowy safe corners of his mind if it doesn't turn out all right. "Dommie," Billy murmurs, and meets his eyes. Green and grey. He won't make Dom run. "Dom." He steps toward Dom, leans and brings his lips to Dom's. Feeling them together, deepening the kiss gently and opening to Dom's tongue, Billy knows it's right.

They break the kiss in each other's arms, and don't let go. Dom smiles at Billy, a real smile and not a half-smile. Billy smiles too, and licks Dom's nose. "I'll be your Valentine," he says.


End file.
